Duffman
Duffman voiced by Hank Azaria, is the mascot and spokesman for the fictional Duff Beer company in The Simpsons. Within the series, he is a fictional character played by several people, and sometimes simultaneously. He is an athletic and smooth-talking corporate personality who wears blue and red tights, a red cape, white gloves, and the Duff logo emblazoned across his chest. The ensemble features a red hat, dark sunglasses, and a "utility belt" of beer cans around his waist. Duffman is generally known for his overly enthusiastic speech in which he refers to himself in the third person, complete with dramatic pauses and ending with a suggestive "Oh, yeah!" and pelvic thrusts. Fittingly, his theme song which plays at every corporate-sponsored appearance is "Oh Yeah" by Swiss band Yello. Character origins Duffman (Robert Duff) is based on Budweiser's former mascot Bud Man. Duffman's catchphrase comes from the song "Oh Yeah" by Yello, which the producers say became extremely popular after Ferris Bueller's Day Off and many advertisers started using it. As a result, the writers felt that the song and phrase "Oh yeah!" would be suitable for Duffman. Duffman's thrusts were first acted out by Brad Bird.Mentioned in the audio commentary for "The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson". Biography The Duff corporation does not publicly acknowledge that Duffman is only a fictional character, so as not to disillusion Duffman's "fans". Actors to portray him have been named Sid, Larry, and once, Barry Duffman."Old Yeller Belly," The Simpsons. When Lenny mentioned that he had heard Duffman died of liver failure, Duffman scoffed "Duffman can never die! (Pause) Only the actors who portray him!" This is a reference to real-life corporate mascots such as Ronald McDonald and the Marlboro Man who have been portrayed by multiple actors. The connection to Marlboro Man is expanded by the fact that two of the actors who played Marlboro Man died of lung cancer, a disease related to the product they promoted. Though he is a corporate puppet of Duff Beer, some actors have displayed independent thought and conscience at times. In the episode "Hungry, Hungry Homer", Homer discovered that Howard K. Duff VIII, who owns not only the beer company but also the Springfield Isotopes, was planning to move the team to Albuquerque. Commanded to help discredit Homer, this Duffman was torn between corporate loyalty and the truth. In the end, Duffman said to himself "New thoughts brewing in Duffman! What would Jesus do?" and tossed Howard Duff into the stands of Isotope Stadium. In the episode "Co-Dependent's Day", Homer and Marge attend an Oktoberfest celebration, where Duffman energetically proclaims "This Reich will last a thousand beers! Oh, Ja!" - a reference to the Nazi concept of a Thousand Year Reich. Under his breath, he mutters "I do this, and I'm Jewish." In "Old Yeller Belly", Duffman claims to have two children, Dufflad and Duffgirl, but Mr. Duff VII retorts that these were "one-time shots in a Super Bowl commercial". This Duffman was named "Sid". Also, in this episode, Duffman said "Are You there, God? It´s me, Duffman!". Duffman was also shot by Frank Grimes Jr., and although the wound was not necessarily fatal, Duffman pledged his love to Doris before blacking out. Another Duffman was possibly killed in a blimp crash during a baseball game; it was then revealed that there were three Duffmen working the game that night. Duffman (or rather, whichever actor was playing him at the time) was revealed to be bisexual in Homerazzi. References Category:The Simpsons characters Category:Fictional bisexual males Category:Jewish Characters Category:Animated TV Characters